


The morning after the night before

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Drabble, F/F, Family, Femslash, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Lesbian, Multi, Other, Some Humor, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra and Birkhoff play a game for his birthday. Just a little nerdy AU drabble about their often humorous relationship with a little Nalex thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

* * *

  


  


Alexandra opened her eyes. She was staring at the bottom of a table... A very nice table. She groaned and turned her head. Birkhoff was laying about a yard away, not moving. She rolled toward him and grabbed his wrist. Her head dropped in relief.

Nikita stood in the doorway with coffee. "Really?" She snorted and came in to put the coffee over Alex's head on the glass table. She crouched and looked at the bleary Alexandra Udinov. "I get that you and Birkhoff are like brother and sister but did you really have to test his Ultimate Star Trek drinking game?"

"Roddenberry," Alex rasped.

"What?"

"It's not the USTDG. Its the Roddenberry Rum Drop." Alex crawled out and curled up to get the coffee. The first deep breath filled with coffee aroma helped her start to re-weave her humanity. "My hero," she groaned before bringing the cup slowly toward her lips.

Nikita sat beside her. "How far did you two get?"

"The lightweight broke episode 4. I think I was still going til Spock got lucky..." her eyes narrowed. "Or did I dream that part?"

"Ew. If you dreamed that I am definitely gonna have to wash your brain out with soap. The Nerd is a bad influence on you." Nikita wrapped her arms around Alexandra who leaned against her still lip locked with her cup. She kissed her temple.

Alex smiled and turned toward her. "Hi."

Nikita drew back. "I love you baby, but you smell like you rolled in booze."

"I'll shower if you meet me in the bedroom after."

"Oh? And if I'm not tired?"

Alexandra smiled. "I'm sure we can think of something to do 'til birthday boy wakes up."


End file.
